Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Wonder what number they will stop at? Anyway, if we are going to have an article on this already, I would say you are going to need to add an external link confirming the production of the game? 05:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It's odd, though, because IW didn't make much DLC for MW1 because they were working on MW2, but Treyarch are working on this and a new DLC maps? --Joem25 22:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) well Treyarch is a bigger company than infinity ward. 23:12, 23 July 2009 (UTC) What exactly are they going to do next? I mean, they already made 7 WWII games in total (I count UO as one). I never played Call of Duty 3, but the Polish and Canadian mix sounds different and like a breath of fresh air, and WaW with the pacific theater was cool (should've been done a while ago, but w/e), but I think their only options left for CoD7 are to put you in some crazy-ass different theaters of war (like having you play in New Guinea), to put you in with the rest of the lesser allies (Australians with Owen guns, etc.), or to make the Singleplayer campaign from the Axis side. Like, beating the crap out of Stalingrad, and then fighting back all the way to your hometown of Berlin, only to die at the Reichstag, while mixing in Japanese campaign missions, and Italian ones, too, instead of Soviets and Brits. Instead of wining the war, you just get decimated in the end (it would be cool to end the Japanese campaign with death by flamethrower). I WOULD BUY THAT IN A HEART BEAT. These are their only options for another WWII game, of course. They could just be making one about Korea or Vietnam. If Treyarch went with Korea or 'Nam for CoD7, I might buy it. A Korea game would be interesting, since they could start it off with good graphics, gameplay, storyline, and length, instead of waiting for Treyarch to develop a rep for better tools beforehand. Well, just thought you might all like some insight. 04:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) There was something awhile back where Treyarch was looking for Vietnam, Cuban, and African sounding music. This suggests that it will be based during the Cold War, with all those little brushfire wars. I would love to play some of the coups in Africa, the Bay of Pigs, the adviser period in Vietnam, the Arab-Israeli wars, and all the little classified wars. Lehvi Dession 02:44, 27 August 2009 (UTC)Lehvi Dession It is possible that the game will take place at Nam --Lm274 21:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC Nam would be interesting, have you ever seen those jungles? Probably the only COD game that comes close is W@W, Crysis might be closer. Anyways it would be interesting to see a mix of modern and WWII weapons in that. a small sample of what I think they'd have: M16A1, CAR-15, M21, M60, Thompson, Uzi, MAC-10, Mosin-nagant, ak-47, PPSh-41, SVD, etc. OmgHAX! 13:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) That would be ownage. And for multiplayer factions, there should be more than just 2 per map. The North Vietnamese, vs the USMC or the Soviets vs. South Vietnamese would be cool. Also, forces from North Korea, China, South Korea, Australia and the Philippines would be present. Seeing modern weapons mixed in with WW2 weapons would be a revolution. It would be cool to be able to swap out some Stoner system components for a different gun each level, to get a MAC-10 would make me so happy. There's just so much experimentation for the perfect weapon set to put in a 'Nam game. I think the M14 would be more commonplace, and then it would transition into the M16 phase, but there would be plenty of other stuff to pick up and what not. And this might FINALLY be the game where they let you pick up an SKS. I was wondering why they never let you in other CoD games, but this time, if you are indeed in 'Nam, we'll see an SKS. Here, I'll make a short list of my own estimate weapons: M14, M16, M16A1, AK-47, M1911, Chinese .51 cals, very minute discoveries of the M1 Garand, as well as the B.A.R., the M1 Carbine, the mounted M60 will replace the mounted Ma Deuce, the MP-44 (trust me, it's going to be in SP, it won't just be for continuity, they still use those in IRAQ in rare cases), possibly some Mosin-Nagants, maybe if you get to be in a Bradley, a F'iring '''P'ort 'W'eapon M16 variant, the Uzi or some variant, the PPS-43 and MP5 even, and anything on this list, most likely. Oh, that wasn't so short after all. 02:47, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Whats wrong with cod mod 3 as long as they make a good plot and different types of campaign levelss (e.g stealth, rescue, veichles) they could even have terrorist zombies instead of nazi Can i make it for Call of Duty 7 Weapon List? --JoeRamirez-- Unless we know for SURE that CoD7 is set in Veitnam, nope, sorry. Cpl. Wilding 17:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) If that happens, let's see how Treyarch makes Modern weapons the second time round... heheheheheh... they have before..... Most WW2 weapons (M1 Garand, Thompson etc), would be rare in the missions..... Modern weapons would be found..... Like the M60, M14, M16, MP5, G3, and the AK47 would be in-game...... awesome....... What's great about 'Nam is that we could still get the AC-130, or the AC-47 at the least. Might even see some Navy SEALs wearing jeans. It will totally be Apocalypse Now. Chief z 00:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I think that they might do korea or nam--Maj. Boner 01:07, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I'd rather see a Korean War game than a Vietnam game. I mean, I want a Vietnam game anyway, but I'd rather see the Korea one come out first. But what I really want to see more than anything else is a World War One game. Bolt-action rifles, mustard gas, trenches, mud and filth, creeping through no-man's-land to accomplish objectives...and to add to the list of vehicle-based missions (all those tanks, Jeeps, Humvees, Opel Blitz trucks, bombers, helicopters, the AC-130) you could have a blimp level. Plus because of how brutal WW1 was, you could have more protagonists get killed in very dramatic ways like Al-Fulani, Jackson, Allen, Roach and the astronaut.ChrisMathers3501 22:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Zombie Mode Will there be something like Nazi Zombies like mabey vietnamese zombies? Nzombieslayer It's too early to tell. But since Treyarch is working on it, we might get a zombie mode, or something similar. Chief z 00:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Treyarch might *think* zombies are getting old, so they might add something else in CoD7. A side-campaign where you are held prisioner and have to escape a Vietnamese POW camp would be a bit more likely than Vietnamese Zombies. Still, as Chief z said, it's too early to tell :( 182crazy-king That sounds like Spec Ops. "Prisoner and have to escape a Vietnamese POW Camp" COD7 weapons production. I was thinking, as a grand finale, Treyarch would team up with IW and make 7 together. IW working on a story and the weapons, while Treyarch does graphics, voice acting (I liked WaW's more than 4's.) and research. Make sense? ----Slowrider7 Maybe. I doubt it severely, though. 23:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It could happen =ϸ 20:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sounds pretty cool. Just what we need to kick-start CoD in Vietnam. Also, why do you like WaW more than MW in terms of voice acting? The American squad leader was the only one who annoyed me, never cracking a joke. Captian Price, on the flip side, was awesome. 182crazy-king COD7 weapons productions i liked the american guy. he waz from 24. i love that show I Think World War II and Vietnam war-era weapons will be featured in the game. Weapons like the M16A1, XM177E2, MAT-49, M3A1 Grease Gun, Swedish K, etc. I really don't want Vietnam war Actually, still have many great battle in WW2, but very few game made it in their game. Ex: - Spainish civil war ( before WW2). - Second Sino-Japanese War( Nanjing, Shanghai battle) - British in India defended themself and counterattacked Japan in Burma. - Soviet beat out Japan's 1 million soldier - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spanish_Civil_War http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_Sino-Japanese_War http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_invasion_of_Manchuria ... I really don't want Call of duty made about Vietnam war. Why? Because certainly, you will play as America or South Vietnam in game. But in Vietnam war, North Vietnam and Nam Vietnam's guerrilla ( your enemy) usually very weak and few. Almost don't have any great battle in Vietnam war exclude Tet Offensive. North Vietnam and guerrilla only use one tactic is... use some small group, follow American group ( usually is one or two section )during their operation in forest, and attack America soldier when they tired. One small battle between one section North Vietnam ( good in camouflage, melee with knife and blade, hit and run) and one section American ( good in firearm, bomber,... but weak in speed to pursue the enemy), don't have great army, don't have great enemy,don't have anything exclude forest and some Vietcong lesser even yourself little group). If game made about Vietnam war, it will more Metal Gear Solid than Call of duty. You will never see any great scene like you have see in Call of duty 1,2,3,4,5,6. ( if you really want to see, you have to play as guerrilla, but never you can chose these enemy.) Because of that, I really don't want Call of duty make about VN war. May be they should make about Korea war. Maybe it could be a World at War Two, continuing from where MW2 left off, but with different soldiers. i want vietnam i think vietnam is coll and world at war is old beacuse world at war was borind pacific campaim and esatern front arent coll and beside something new is good Oh...my god...has anyone in the preceding posts of this section ever even looked up from the keyboard long enough to see what disasters they're spreading? Jesus, when did this whole mantra of "im on teh compuutr i dont need to spel or tipe rite" start? I really wish it never had. And you, specifically, are quite the disgrace. The millions of unknown soldiers that died in that War would be really happy to know that teenagers today just think WWII was called World at War. Boy, they sure fought for something, huh? No, not really, their tidal waves of suffering were "boring". Please just clean up what you have to say before you spread more crap on the walls by hitting "enter". 06:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I don't want Vietnam The reason is: that you would still play as the Americans or British. Now I'm not saying it's not fun playing as them but what about a change? Why not play as the Australians and New Zealanders? After all the Aussies have the second best special forces in the world. I think it would be cool to have the SASR and NZSAS working together with characters like: Dalit, Angry, G, Fush, Chups, it would just bring a whole new perspective to CoD. :Dalit, Angry, G, Fush, Chups, who the heck are those guys? 16:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Italy I noticed that CoD has never been to Italy. Some great battles were fought there and it could easily be the setting of CoD 7. The Americans and British both invaded Italy so there's two campaigns right there and for Russians you could do either Southern Europe or Finland (i really don't want to see another Stalingrad). Yes they did in CoD 2 Big Red One. Nzombieslaya China Burma India Theater I personally think that all those are over done before. And if not in call of duty in other World War II series like Medal of Honor. But if Call of Duty really wants to be different then can have Call of Duty 7 be set in the China Burma Offensive against the Japanese. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China_Burma_India_Theater_of_World_War_II) Since Call of Duty is going towards more of a hardcore action game with actual characters and drama this theater would be perfect. Main character could easily be: 1. Chinese Private witnessing his hometown get obliterated by the Japanese (Shanghai attack). As well as atrocities/massacres being occurred all over China and South East Asia (Manchuria, Nanking). 2. American Soldier gets assigned to the campaign and fights against heavy Asian city ruins as well as South East jungles (much like vietnam except much larger scale and less focus on guerrilla warfare. 3. British or Burmese Peasant being forced to fight through villages etc. Or, a gunner since there were a lot of air missions during this theater. Climax of the story would be retaking China (China Offensive Campaign). Lets not forget other great locations like Singapore and Malaysia. Perfect CoD material if you ask me. This has NEVER been done before and I feel Call of Duty would greatly stand out if they take this theater. -- 06:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Sci-fi My second idea would be to go sci-fi. Not halo or gears of war sci-fi. But more like Frontlines: Fuel of War, or Battlefield 2142. Call of Duty has always had a basis in realism instead of games like Halo. But just because something is sci-fi doesnt meant it has to be outrageously ridiculous. The old 1999 Starsiege game was a great example of a gritty grim down to earth sci-fi squad game. Project: Snowblind is also another great example of what Call of Duty sci-fi could have been (I still consider it the sci-fi call of duty because of how similar that game to the CoD series of that time). Another great realistic way of warfare would be some missions in zero-G. Shattered Horizons (a recent game) did a great job with the zero-G warfare aspects and I feel that CoD could really learn from that game when it comes to space warfare. The fact that Shattered Horizons is multiplayer only gives CoD that chance to incorporate that innovative idea and gameplay in a great storyline. CoD 7 has some great potential to be interesting. But i feel that it either has to be the Chinese WWII Campaign or Military Sci-fi to be conceptually interesting as those two are rarely done these days (and China WWII isn't done AT ALL).-- 06:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) "Call of Duty has always had a basis in realism instead of games like Halo." It has a realistic basis, CoD games aren't supposed to '''play realistically though, they've always favored run and gun over tactical shooting. If you've played Battlefield games, you'd know how similar they are to CoD. Using a realistic setting, but playing like arcade shooters. But yeah, a Sci-Fi game would be pretty cool. There is so much you can do in World War 2! Just because uneducated morons think it's boring and don't read about history and don't realize that there is so many more battles you can play. Why not even go so far as to change how the history was? The Nazi defeated the Russians and british and play as rebel forces trying to fend of Nazi attack and get American soldiers to land. I mean think of all the things they could do (Well if you have a brain that is.) it's basically endless. :I'd kind of like to see a COD: Axis sometime. Yes, it'd likely be controversial, but it'd be pretty interesting to play the game from an "opposing" perspective. It'd be interesting to play it, then go back and play World at War and find that it actually makes me feel a bit bad about blowing away all those Germans.--WouldYouKindly 03:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::If they were to make it from an Axis perspective (whihc they're not, they're already going to make a Vietnam game), I would just want history to stay the same, but have you lose in the end. It would be interesting to have on display the brutality that the opposing side was taking, too. 16:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC)